1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a grill unit and cooking apparatus with the same and, more particularly, to a grill unit and cooking apparatus with the same, which prevents water condensed on covers of water tanks of the grill unit from flowing out of the water tanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is well known that meat or processed meat, such as sausage, is most delicious when grilled. Therefore, persons enjoy cooking meat or processed meat using a cooking apparatus with a grill unit and eating the cooked meat or processed meat.
The cooking apparatus for this kind of cooking includes a heating unit for directly applying heat to food, and a grill unit mounted on top of the heating unit to support food while spacing the food apart from the heating unit. This structure allows food put on the grill unit to be heated by heat transferred from the heating unit. However, when cooking is performed using the cooking apparatus equipped with a grill unit, high temperature heat is directly transferred from the heating unit to the grill unit, so the part of food in contact with the grill unit easily burns, thus deteriorating the taste of the food and negatively affecting the health of those eating the burned food.